Loose Ends
by suyinbeifong
Summary: Kuvira and Suyin reconcile about their former times together. Set after the events of book 4.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the preview to my new story Loose Ends. I hope you enjoy, and I will stay updated with this story! Make sure to leave comments below, I like to hear feedback!**

"You're going to answer for everything you've done." This was the last thing Kuvira heard from Suyin as she was brought to prison. The apology Kuvira had given to Suyin seemed to have no additional effect on her. Kuvira would be given a trial in three months for her crimes against her former home and The United Republic. The talk with Korra, Kuvira had helped her realize what she was doing was wrong, when all she wanted was to help stabilize The Earth Kingdom. Imprisoning her was the best thing to keep her out of reach from world affairs.

The only way to get there now was to walk, because all methods of transportation were destroyed by her weapon. Deep under the loads of spirit vines was a secret prison, to secure up the prisoners that pose a greater threat than the others. Kuvira knew the people classified her as that "greater threat". This was understandable; becoming a dictator was probably not the best thing for The Earth Kingdom, when she gave it some thought.

The hole leading to the chambers underground was lighted, but further down, it got to almost pitch black. Kuvira knew that that will be her new home for the majority of her life. Looking at the last bit of night sky that was left, she muttered, "Goodbye," and they started to descend.

Talking to the Beifong sisters was not going to be helpful at the moment. Looking at either side of her, Lin had rage in her eyes, while Suyin had that blank gaze. Both of the women beside her looked ahead. Looking up, Kuvira saw a metal door at the end of the hallway. 'If they think that that can prevent me from escaping, they are truly mistaken,' she could hear all of their footsteps alternate in back of one another as they got closer to the cell door.

When they got there Lin started to speak, "Welcome to your new home, Great Uniter," Kuvira was forcefully pushed into the cell by Lin, while she laughed and closed the door. She noticed that Su was not laughing, or even smiling at Lin's attempt at a joke. Suyin just stood there in silence, staring at Kuvira with saddened eyes.

Kuvira looked back to her, away from Lin, and sat against the cold wall. She knew that Suyin was a forgiving person, but not so much to be the gullible type of forgiving. She had forgiven her fiancé, but not her. There was nothing to do to change Suyin's mind.

The darkness of the poorly lightened room engulfed around her. The faintness of light revealed what looked to be a bed, but more like just an area to lie down. It was nothing fancy, or comfortable in that matter. Footsteps echoed softly away from her cell. Sitting on the bed beside her, she thought about all that has happened in so little time.

A couple of weeks ago, Suyin invaded her camp, attempting to assassinate her while she was asleep. Luckily, she planned the whole scenario and watched it play out. Suyin came out from the ground, and wrapped up what was supposed to be her, but Kuvira eluded her, making it out to be Zhu Li. Suyin and her sons were thrown into a prison designed to impair their abilities, but then they escaped. Kuvira grew angered by this and went fourth to Republic City, threatening to take it over. All the pain Kuvira caused to her family was never to happen; all she wanted was for them to join her cause, to unite The Earth Empire.

Thinking further about how many people had betrayed her former guardian, Kuvira knew that Suyin was never coming back to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the official chapter one to my story. (I will try to post a little every day, because I have this written down, but I have to type it.)**

Su was waiting anxiously for the upcoming meeting. Zaofu was going to propose a plan to rebuild the domes that Kuvira took down. Kuvira. The name roamed through her mind, desperately searching for the reason that drew the two apart.

Before, their bond was inseparable. The two went everywhere together. Of course, it was Kuvira's job to keep Su safe. Even though, to Su, it felt like more than that. She remembered the time that she took Kuvira in.

_Su was walking home from a party that night. It was in honor of an upcoming marriage of a guard. Su was happy for him, and attended the celebration. Su was walking along the lighted road towards the train station. The path had several roads branching off from the main road, all in darkness. On a street corner, there was a girl on the side of the building. She looked as if she had been there for days, hoping for someone to save her. Her clothes were ragged and busted at the seams. Tears stained her face and the upper part of her shirt. She shivered, knowing that she would have to survive another night in the cold. _

_ Su, without thinking, started walking towards the girl. Kuvira looked up, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes and put a tough look on her face. "Yes?" Kuvira asked with sobs in her voice. "Hello, are you alright? Where are your parents? I will bring you home if you are lost" Su told the little girl. "My parents brought me to the park, but when I was ready to leave, they were gone. I looked all over, behind every tree, checked every bench, but it was no use… they were gone. I have been on my own ever sense," "Well, you could come home with me. Oh, wait, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Suyin Beifong and I would be happy to take care of you." "I would be honored to be a part of your home."_

_ Su took Kuvira's hand and they walked together to the train station. Going up to the stand, Kuvira wondered who she was; all the people she knew lived in this dome. She had never been to another one before. The two stepped into the train and headed towards the next dome. There was a home at the end of the train tracks. It looked to be a decent size, with a nice yard surrounding it. They both stepped off the train, and walked towards the home. Everyone was asleep at the time, so Su showed Kuvira to the guest room. Walking down the hallway, Su heard Kuvira say "I'm cold," "Don't worry once you get to your room, you can get under the covers to stay warm." The room was a light brown, with a bed that had green covers with black accenting pillows. "This can be your room, until we could make another one." By then, Kuvira was fast asleep. Su smiled, turned the lights off, and shut the door behind her._

"Dear, dear, you're going to miss the meeting if you don't wake up!" Baatar Sr. shook Su, hoping to wake her up. 'Why is she sleeping, she never sleeps while she is at work?' Su fluttered her eyes open and pushed herself up from her desk. "What… right, the meeting. I almost forgot." Baatar looked at his wife; she looked like she had been hit by a Satomobile. Su gazed around the room and stumbled towards the exit. Baatar followed close behind her while they both walked towards the meeting area. "Sweetie, are you sure you are doing alright?" Suyin nodded and they both entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuvira sat in her prison cell. 'The Great Uniter' she had once been was over. She knew in the back of her mind that it would not last. There were two ways supporting that: Wu taking her spot or she would get caught and thrown in here. The platinum cell seemed to close around her, tighter and tighter. It felt like it was only big enough to hold her body. Kuvira knew that all that has happened was well-deserved. She had gotten letters from her supporters and people who hated her. They ranged from, "one day, you will get out and we will all stand up against the world", and "thank goodness you are in prison now, who needs you?" Sometimes, being in solitude was enjoyable to Kuvira; it gave her time to reconcile about various events. Memories of the past would occasionally flood her mind. Keeping them all in was the hardest part, also with the fact that she could never experience another one again.

One stood out to clearly to Kuvira, she could almost watch it on the wall. Like a mover, Kuvira saw herself on the wall. She was taking in all the areas of the Beifong estate, as Suyin gave her a tour. They were in the courtyard, when Kuvira asked, "Su, what are these?" Suyin saw she was pointing at the pedestals that held the meteorite. "These are metals that are made for beginning metal benders. They have a special property that makes them easier to bend. My mom likes to call them space earth." Suyin picked up one of the metals from its place and bent it into a sphere, then a diamond, and finally, a star. Kuvira watched in awe as Suyin made the different shapes. "I want to try!" Su was surprised; she didn't know that Kuvira was an earth bender.

"Okay, here you go," Kuvira took the meteorite in hand. She looked at it with determination, knowing there was earth inside somewhere. However, she did not know if she could grasp the skill of metal bending. It took some time for her to recognize the earth within. Kuvira got into her stance, looked deep into the metal, and focused her hand. She could feel the connection to the metal, and then it moved into a spherical shape.

"Look, Su, I'm metal bending!" The usual serious look Kuvira wore was replaced by a twinkling in her eyes and a bright smile. She continued to change the metal's shape into the three shapes Suyin had showed her before. There was a feeling of power that rushed into Kuvira's body. "I'm so proud of you Kuvira!" Suyin gave Kuvira a hug, showing the happiness for her. "Let's go inside and get some lunch." They separated and went inside the house. The both of them sat in the dining room, waiting for the chef to come by with some lunch. Everyone walked in the room and sat down, waiting for their lunch. Baatar Jr. sat down next to Kuvira at the side of the table. She leaned over to him, "Guess what I did today?" "What?" "I learned how to metal bend!" "Really, that's great!" The two of them kept talking during lunch while everyone else was eating some soup that was prepared for them a while earlier. She always had a thing for Baatar, even when she was eight years old.

The memory faded back into the cell wall in front of her. She wanted so badly for the world around her to be like that again, happy, and fun- filled. Reaching out for the wall in front of her, she started to tear up. "What happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy, but, anyway, here is chapter four. Enjoy!**

Su looked around at the people of the meeting. They were all dressed in either guard uniforms or the metal robes of Zaofu attire. The chair rode back as Su started to stand for the beginning speech she had to give to everyone. Her outward appearance was calm and content, but on the inside she could not get over the fact that someone so dear to her would destroy something so close to her heart. Brushing off her clothes and clearing her throat, she began to speak. "As you all know, it has been two months since one of our own citizens removed the domes that protected us from others," Su took a deep breath, "and we are all here today to help try to compose a plan to rebuild them." After the intro speech she made, she sat back in her chair. As the meeting went on, others memories including Kuvira invaded her mind. At first, seeing her put into jail joyed her, but when she actually got a good look at her, then everything changed.

She recalled what she had said to her the time before. Seeing Kuvira put in jail and leading her to her cell were the roughest parts for Su. Lin came from the side her and pushed Kuvira into the cell. Su looked at her former protégée one last time when they closed the door. Honestly, both of them held back their feelings of despair. Su turned back towards the other end of the empty hallway in front of her. Walking back up the stairs into the darkness, barley lightened by the evening sun, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her sister came from behind, "It will take time to get over what happened, but I am sure you will get over it, soon." Lin was wrong, it has been two months and Su could not stop thinking about all the memories her and Kuvira shared.

"Suyin, it is time to go," one of her guards had told her. He was one of the younger guards that had come in, when some of the others had left to join Kuvira's army. He was good at his job, loyal and independent. Su had noticed that she was spacing out again. Regaining her surroundings, she got up and followed the guard out of the room. It had been dinner time, so Su decided to join her family at their house after the meeting. Luckily, the next train back to the Beifong estate was only a fifteen minute wait. The train's arrival was in five minutes and the way back to her estate was a ten minute train ride. The train screeched as it stopped, and opened its doors for new passengers. There was no one getting on this train, because mostly everyone would be eating at this hour. Getting on the train, she could see the sunset over the horizon. The mountains fell in the most beautiful way possible, still showing the oranges and pinks of the sky. The rivers below glistened in the evening sun. Su smiled at the landscape before her, seeing it made her actually think. She almost never saw this sight, because of the domes. Sure, when her and her family would vacation they could see the sunset. This was different; it was over the most cherished place in her heart, Zaofu. The train slowed at the end of the tunnel, signifying this was her departure.

Waking inside the house, Su could hear her family murmuring in the dining room. She walked into the room, and saw Wei sitting in her seat. She looked at him with that serious, but curious mother look. "But, Mom, you were gone, and I never get to sit here." Everyone laughed. "Wei, I know you want to sit there, and I will let you when you are older. Now, please go sit in your seat." Wei looked down sheepishly, and walked back to his seat. Su could hear Wing laugh at his brother, "Haha, I didn't know you would actually do it, sorry for making you." Wei just ignored him. Su sat down at her seat and started to eat the usual meal that was prepared for them. Su became quiet, and listened to the big announcements that were happening within her family. Wei and Wing got over each other and started to talk about Power Disk, the game that they invented, and that it was getting more popular. Su was happy for them, when they said that they were going to attempt to form a team. Baatar and Baatar Jr. started to converse of how to get the resources to rebuild the domes, and how to further reconstruct them. Su stopped to think for a moment, 'Why was it so easy to forgive Baatar Jr.? Especially when he was the one who helped Kuvira take down the domes and make the super mecha giant?' She needed someone to talk to. Opal and Lin were too far away, back in Republic City. She knew that the others at the table could listen to what she has to say, but she was not sure if they could understand. Su thought about the solution to the predicament. After more time in thinking, she started to speak, "Guys, I think I am going to visit Lin for a week." The others looked at her, confused. For them, it was out of the blue, because their mother/ wife didn't go on vacations by herself. Baatar looked at his end of the table, and the opposite end, and the back to his wife. "Do you want any of us to come with you?" Su put a confident expression on her face. "I need to go alone. I have to go see Lin and talk with her. I'll be fine, don't worry about me." "Alright, but if you do not come back in two weeks, I will radio Lin and ask about you." Su took a sip of her drink and informed, "I'll leave tomorrow afternoon."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I have not posted in a while, I've been really busy. Here's chapter 5! :)**

Su left dinner early to go pack for her trip. Su didn't need that much, but mentally preparing for a long trip can be good. She also felt that going to see Lin would help her. Su got two suitcases out of the closet. There was a week's worth of clothes in one suitcase. The other had a toothbrush and other cosmetics. Once Su was done, she took off her necklace and headband, and set them on the nightstand. Su turned off her bedside lamp, crawled into bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep. The next morning, Su carried her luggage to the jeep waiting for her in the midst of the trees. The trunk of the vehicle clicked shut, and Su hopped in. The jeep was put into first gear, and started to accelerate. Looking back to the city that she called _home, _Su muttered, "I am going to fix this."

"Chief Lin Beifong speaking." The radio transmission picked up on the other line. "Hey, Lin, I am coming to Republic City for a week, and I was wondering if I could stay at your place?" Su heard a sigh from the other line. "Sure, but my house is really small, are you sure you want to stay here?" Lin recalled living with her sister before, 'It should be better this time.' "I'll be fine, I just wanted to revisit things," Su affirmed her sister, "Thank you, I'll be over later today." Lin heard the radio shut off, as she put her own radio back in its spot. "Chief, we've got a call that there was a robbery…" After hearing that, Lin got back to what she did best.

* * *

><p>The music composed of strings and woodwinds filled the jeep, the beautiful harmony seemed to echo with every beat. Su's hair flew back with the breeze. The sun was out, but not to where it blocked the view of the road. Clear skies, warm weather, nothing could be better. Even though the journey never seemed to end, it was alright. The peace and serenity was something that Su never really got time of at home. Trees swung on either side of her. Layers of rock formed the border of United Republic Territory. The border was in sight, and the sky began to change into a deep orange. Driving closer, Su saw a new updated security border around the perimeter. There were platinum security gates for drivers. Everything else behind the border was unincorporated. Pulling up to a gate, Su saw a man in uniform sitting in the little office provided for him. "Passport." Su gave the man her passport to check. 'He's probably ready to go home.' The gate screeched as it slid outward. The room brightened as it revealed the spirit portal. So much was still covered in dust from the invasion two months ago. Shaking her head, Su drove through the gate.<p>

She picked up the radio and called Lin, "I'm in, where do you want to meet up?" Republic City was still a hour or so away, and it was getting even darker. Lin picked up the transmission, "Avatar Korra Park." "Okay." Su set down the radio and kept driving. The jeep started to rumble, 'I think we are getting close.' The spirit portal was now lightening up the darkened town. Su turned to the left and advanced toward the remains of the statue. She could see Lin in the distance, uptight and stiff. 'I know how to fix this…' When Lin didn't have her focus on her, Su ran up and hugged her. Lin pushed Su off of her, going on the defensive.

"Hi!" Su stepped back a step, "I didn't think you would of expected that." Lin shrugged, "If you scare me out of nowhere, then yes I will defend myself." Lin heard a giggle escape from Su's mouth. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Su stiffened, "Sorry. So, where's your house?" Lin gestured to her to follow. The whole walkway as covered with debris and vines. "Is it always this much of a struggle to go to your house?" "Pretty much." Lin pointed up the hill towards a little house, secluded from the entire town. Su got the suburban vibe from the house, which was nice. The spirit portal glowed harmoniously in the distance. Nothing stood in its way, which was amazing.

Walking into the house, Su set her stuff in the foyer. The living room was off to the side, with nice wood furnishings to offset the green-painted walls. "You can go set your stuff in your room and relax a while. I think I am just going to head to bed." Su decided to head off behind Lin to her room. The hallway had three doors, two for bedrooms and one for a bathroom. The first room was the room Su was staying in for the next week. The room was quaint, yet charming. It was perfect for what Su came here for. Half of the perimeter had a wooden wall; the top had a nice light, yet neutral green. There was a nice brown covered bed, with cream accenting pillows. There was a desk in the corner of the room, with a nightstand next to the bed. Su set her luggage down on the bed. "Thank you for letting me stay." Lin yawned, "No problem. Goodnight." "Goodnight." The two women had a long day, and deserved some rest. It was too late for dinner, so Su and Lin just went right on to bed. Su got took off her metal necklace and headband, and crawled into bed. Closing her eyes, Su thought about the purpose of visiting. She wanted to visit Lin, of course, but she also wanted to visit Kuvira.

They were not too far apart anymore, so they could make amends.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm here yet again with chapter 6! Enjoy! :)**

Kuvira could not tell what day or how long she had been in jail. The dark shadows made the room dreary. She was never told about world affairs, and she had a pretty good reason as to why. Kuvira could hear officers ever so often pass by her cell, chuckling. The administration would not want the "Great Uniter" up on the world's imbalances. That was just a shadow of her; all people saw in Kuvira was evil, powerful, and leading. There was a more loving side to Kuvira than most others would have known. The other side had compassion and the desire to protect her people. That side warmed her heart, but cooled into ice thinking about how much she has changed. 'How can so many people being loyal to you, make you so _insane_?' The Earth Empire had needed her at the time, and no one would step up, so she felt the need to help her people. No, they were not _her _people anymore. Just as Kuvira went to power, she just lost it all. The only place where she was now welcome was in this encasement around her. Light began to glow through the door.

* * *

><p>"You have a visitor." Squinting, Kuvira saw an officer with a woman behind him. Her body shivered as she would take one step on the concrete floor, rising from her bed. Walking forward, Kuvira recognized the woman behind the officer. It was Suyin. Mixed feelings rushed through her mind, family, forgiveness, despair. Suyin blankly stared at her former guard. Kuvira remembered how well Suyin could do at masking emotion. The guard looked to Suyin, "Would you like me to step inside with you?" "No, I will be fine." Metal clacked as the guard walked back down the hall in science. Su closed the door behind her, stepping closer to the other woman.<p>

Kuvira stepped back one spot, and narrowed her eyes at Suyin,"Let me guess, you're here because you are still not done telling me all about the unforgivable things I did?" Kuvira bitterly spat out, "Well, let me just say, I know what I did to our nation was wrong, and I truly apologize for everything I did." Those words stung Suyin, embarking her breaking point, "Why… why did you do all of this?" Kuvira succeeded in covering her sorrow, but Suyin was different. Sounds of sobs echoed throughout the whole cell. "I couldn't just stand by, I _had _to do _something_," Between her own regrets, and Suyin cry in the darkness was unbearable. She wanted so badly to comfort Suyin, but Kuvira felt that would only make her worse.

A single tear flooded Kuvira's eye, and stung as it fell. "I just wanted you to be… proud of me…" Every pause was filled with a sob. Anger, sadness, solitude was all Kuvira could process in her mind, knowing that Su would probably never forgive her. Kuvira thought of how there was nothing left to keep her upbeat personality going. Kuvira covered her face with her own two hands, crouching to the cold floor. Suyin wiped the tears from her eyes as she saw Kuvira break down right in front of her. She sniffed and started to speak, "Three years ago… in that meeting with Tenzin and Raiko, I knew that you wanted to help our nation from the brink of collapse. I understand. But, the problem with you doing that was when you _forced _people to join up under you. Was it worth it for all of the people who deeply cared about you?" Suyin added softly, "Like me?" Every word was hit was like a buzzard was sting. The room's atmosphere weighed down on Kuvira's shoulders. "At the time, I did what I thought was best for our nation. It was time for a change of government for the Earth Kingdom. I knew there would be some sacrifices to achieve that dream."

Su looked down to Kuvira still crouched on the floor. The last time Su really looked at Kuvira was when she was taken captive. The evil and cocky look was nowhere to be found. She saw the Kuvira she once knew, three years prior, when they were inseparable. Suyin could see honesty, sincere, and always wanted to help others. "Su?" "Su?..." "Suyin?" Su shook her head out of her trance. "Yes, what is it?" "I asked, what do you see in me now?" Su was astonished by that question. Reality began to set back in, while Su was still thinking of the past. 'This is _now_. I have to focus on the situation _now_.' All Suyin could say in response was "What?" Kuvira wanted, no, _needed_, to make amends with Su, but Su would not tell her what she saw in her. Instead of thinking up the right response to say to Kuvira, Suyin started to move. She slowly crawled off the bed she was sitting on, and came closer to her former protégée. Kuvira began to grow impatient of waiting for the answer, and began to shift away.

Just as Kuvira turned around to the opposite direction, she felt warmth around her. Kuvira turned back around, forgetting all the barriers put up to mask her feelings, and wrapped her arms around the older woman. Kuvira placed her face into Su's chest, and Su could feel her tears dampen her shirt. The moment made all of time seemed to stop around the two women. Forgiveness was the first step on a track to friendship. Suyin and Kuvira looked in each other's eyes once more. Kuvira started to speak once more, "I am so sorry for leaving you and your family behind. I-I wish I knew how to make it up to you, so I…" Kuvira stopped talking when she saw the dark green cast of Suyin's eyes turn into a bubbly light green. Kuvira's eyes reflected off the bright sparkly green. Both of the women got up and separated from their embrace. The two women sat down on the bed and began to chat amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>The cell brightened as the metal screeched against the floor. The police officer who escorted Suyin in earlier, was back to retrieve her. "Suyin, it is time to go. We are closing for the night." Kuvira started to get up from the floor, and helped Su after. "I guess this is goodbye," Kuvira stated, with the hint of sadness. Suyin gave Kuvira a reassuring smile, "I will visit every time I can." Kuvira returned the bright smile. "Goodbye, Su," Su started to walk outside the cell doorway behind the officer. "Bye, Kuvira." Suyin waved a little before turning away. The matriarch glanced back for one last time, after walking down the hallway farther from Kuvira.<p>

**A/N: I felt that this was one of the hardest chapters for me to look over again. (I have this written down lol.) Feel free to comment! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lin looked up from her newspaper, seeing her sister in the doorway. Her face was bright and her eyes glowed in the morning sunlight that came from the kitchen window. "You look great this morning, Su." "Yeah, I think meeting with Kuvira really helped. She has changed for the better." Suyin sat across from her sister at the kitchen table. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Are you sure, she could just be manipulating you into doing what she wants." Su shot a glare at Lin and left the table. She stormed off, angry at Lin, because she could never understand giving people "second chances". Lin attempted to stop her, with a hand on her shoulder, but Su jerked it away and slammed the bedroom door in her face. Sounds of packing came from behind Su's door, interrupted by Lin's voice, "Su, wait, I'm sorry. Look, you have only been here a day, and this is your vacation. We should spend some more time together." Suyin knew she was not ready to leave Republic City, and she also knew that she has not spent any time with Lin, since the invasion. Putting the luggage back in the closet, Suyin unlocked the door, pulling it open, "You're right; we do need to spend time together." Lin and Su got dressed in their normal attire, and left the house to explore.

Lin could feel droplets of sweat form on her forehead, "Man, this metal is starting to literally cook me." Suyin laughed, despite that she, too, was sweating. "Well, wearing this outfit doesn't really help either." Dressing up in their normal outfits deemed to be a horrible idea. "At least the sun isn't beaming on us," Su was right about the sun, it barely broke through the ceiling of spirit vines, creating twinkles in the air. "You know, rumors throughout the city say that the twinkles in the light are little spirits dancing in the air…" Lin pointed at a sunbeam, with an abundance of twinkles on it. Su knew that Lin would not really listen to the rumors around the city; she was more of the person who would want you to tell the truth, because of her profession. "Have you ever been to the spirit world, Lin? I've heard that it is really beautiful," Shaking her head in response, Lin turned her head in Su's direction and asked, "Have you?" "I have not, but we should go sometime." A smile formed upon Lin's face, "Okay, we should!" Su loved to see her sister so full of happiness and joy, instead a mask of her bitterness towards others. "Not should, the correct word is will."

Spirit vines raced across the road, parallel to the top. Buildings were still standing, tops nothing but a pile of rubbish. The road curved to a left, and began to darken, because of vines surrounding the sides, top, and bottom. Su turned around, heading back towards the light. "Where are you going?" Lin called to Su. No response was given to her question. "Aah,ugh…" Lin stumbled, losing her balance, and fell on the ground in front of her. "Ugh, what was that?" A street sign poked out of the ground, it revealed "Fifth" and below it, "Harbor". Lin knew now why Su had turned to leave, because of her scarring Lin. Lin knew she felt bad for her actions 33 years ago, and she needed to move on. Lin moved on a couple of years ago, and it turns out her sister still carries that burden. "Su, wait up!" Lin pushed through all of the vines, trying to catch up to her sister. "Wait!" Seeing Su in the distance, Lin slowed to a walk, beside her sister again.

The tunnel cleared, and in front of them, blues, oranges, and pinks filled the sky. A big ball of orange set over the horizon, beyond the wilds and the city, made up the exact image that Suyin saw at Republic City. "I remember when we used to watch the Republic City sunset with Mom. It was fun, even if Mom couldn't see it for herself," Su told the memory out loud, closing her eyes, remembering the peace and serenity of her family. Lin could see her eight year old self next to her mother, and little Su running up and down the hill. "Lin, play with me!" Su would beg her sister to join her. "Alright," Lin would lie down on the hill before her, and Su would give her sister's body a push. "Yeahhhh!" Lin would yell, rolling down the hill, covering herself in grass. At the top of the hill, Lin could her mother say, "I love my two little badgermoles, always getting their healthy coating of Earth in!" Su would then crawl in her mother's lap, and say, "We love you too, Mommy!" Lin walked up the hill, chest out, a smile on her face, and would sit next to the two. The streetlights would then come on, signifying that the sun was setting. Both of the girls snuggled up with their mother and watched the deep oranges wilt away to a dark shade of indigo. The moonlight shone on the three of them, and Yue Bay was reflecting the light cast of the moon, back up, leaving a mist with a white twinkle. Lin shut her eyes, and began to rest next to her mother and sister, and right before she fell asleep, Su pleaded, "Can we always watch the sunset together?" "Please?"

"Yes, Su, always."

Lin said the words out loud, wiping a tear away from her eye. Su came closer to her sister and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as they saw the sky darken. Lin broke the silence between the two, "I wonder if Mom remembers…" She was not expecting an answer. "I wouldn't know, but we should be heading back to the house." The sky was dark, without a working streetlight in sight. The crescent moon shone above the two women, giving the path a glow. Most buildings were abandoned, because of what happened two months ago. People went elsewhere, except for Lin and a couple of others. Lin saw her whole life here, and she could not leave her _home. _Tripping was more frequent on the way home, because the vines blended with the darkness, making them practically invisible. "Oof…" Suyin fell on the ground, purposely taking Lin with her. "Hey, what was that for?" Lin rubbed her left temple, impatiently waiting for an answer. "I just thought we should fall together, to both feel the pain. Is that wrong?" "Absolutely!" Su chuckled at Lin's response. Lin's home was in distance, just at the top of the hill. "I'll race ya!" Su already started to speed up, leaving her sister in the dust. "Oh, it's on! Wait! That's not fair!" Lin bent a catapult below her, catching up to Su. "Hey! That's cheating!" "Oh, and you think what you did wasn't." Su smirked in the darkness, "I win!" Lin got to the top behind her sister and said, "Nope cheaters don't win." "Whatever."

As the two women walked up the driveway, they both busted out laughing. Inside, Su went to the kitchen and got out two boxes of noodles. Even though they were both inside for about five minutes, Su was still laughing, "I'll make some noodles for dinner!" She was not that much of a cook, but instant noodles should not be too much of a challenge. 'Please food, don't come out bad,' Suyin pleaded in her thoughts. She sat a bowl for each of them and a pot on the counter. Stepping to the sink, Su held the blue pot under the running water, filling it up about three-fourths of the way. Letting the pot, cook to a boil on the stove, Su looked around Lin's kitchen. There were two photos; one was with Lin and Tenzin on a swing set, holding hands. The one to the left of it was a family portrait. It included Toph sitting down in a wooden chair, while she sat on her lap, and young Lin stood to the side of them. 'Lin might be the queen of the "family drama nonsense", but she does care about all of us in the family.' Su thought to herself, finally seeing the pot starting to boil. Putting the noodles in the put, Su called to Lin, "It will be ready in seven minutes!" "Okay!" Heading back to the living room, she saw Lin reading her unfinished newspaper from earlier that morning. Su sat on the couch next to her sister and peered over in her newspaper, "I really had fun today." Lin set down her newspaper, and smiled, "Me too." Su leaned into Lin and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Lin returned the favor, wrapping her arms around her back. The buzzer started to ring in the kitchen. Su pulled away, and grabbed Lin's arm, "It's ready! I hope you like it! I worked really hard on it." Lin shook her head, "I bet you did." They each scooped half of the noodles from the pot into their bowls. They both sat at the kitchen table, Su beginning to eat, and Lin fiddling around with her noodles, "Um, Su, I don't want to tell you how to cook, but you were supposed to _stir _the noodles." "Heh..heh.. Sorry about that," Su said in a disappointed voice, with a touch of sorrow mixed in. After that, the room dropped about as silent as when you could drop a pin on the floor and hear it. Despite the lack of stirring, both of the women ate their noodles, down to the last drop. Su got up and put her bowl in the sink, "I think I am going to go to bed early, tonight. Goodnight, Lin." "Night." Lin stayed at the kitchen table for a little longer, but decided to turn in, also. Su headed off to the guest room, where she was staying, and undressed. Starting with her metal headband and necklace, and then taking off the arm bands, she crawled into the bed. It had been calling her name for quite some time, now and Su was eager to accept. Right when Su hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that this chapter didn't involve Su and Kuvira, but I felt like Lin needed to play a part, if Su was staying at her house... Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sunshine flooded the bedroom, as Su awoke. Even through the closed curtains, sunlight still managed to illuminate the room. Getting out of bed, being enough gentle to not wake her husband still fast asleep next to her, Suyin slowly opened the curtains. It revealed the city that she had created years before. The buildings twinkled against the sun, birds flown peacefully about, and trees swayed in the distance. 'Nothing could be better than this.'_

_Stepping away from the window, Suyin headed to the bedroom door. She would follow her usual morning routine, get up, eat breakfast, and then get ready. Suyin barley even opened a crack in the door when there was a rumbling that came from the outside. 'What could that be?' Going back towards the window, passing their bed, Su noticed that her husband had not been awakened from the noise. 'That's odd; Baatar is usually a very light sleeper. Hmph… oh well…' Su thought as she made it to the glass window before her. The bright sky she just saw was replaced with an overcast of gray clouds. The room began to darken, and the rumbling began to be more intense than before. The whole house shook, making some of the flower vases and family photographs fall to the floor and crack. Shards scattered all around the room, and it was almost impossible for Su to move without being cut by all of the glass. Metal creaked and tore apart as the rumbling began to louden. Su, still looking at the glass around her feet was oblivious to what stood before her._

_Turning around, being careful not to step on any broken glass, Suyin saw it… It was taller than most of the buildings, and grayer than the clouds in the sky, it was Kuvira's mecha giant. _

'_This can't be! That mech was destroyed two months ago, how can it be back?' Suyin fumbled in the one spot, desperately searching for a way out. The rumbling had finally stopped, but an eerie silence took its place. All the birds that flew over the city were gone, and the trees were stiller than a statue. She turned to the bed, noticing that her husband was still asleep in the bed, as if nothing had ever happened. 'I am not going crazy!' Coming back to reality, she watched the back of the ray starting to glow a bright lavender color. It slowly approached the edge of the cannon, but Suyin's mind, it felt to be only a mere second until she would be blown to bits._

_Ignoring the shards that raised up like daggers from the floor, Su rushed towards Baatar. Every time her foot contacted the floor, a shot of pain went through her body. One shard that lay on the floor sent the matriarch flying towards the bedside, landing face down on top of the cool glass. Her face started to ooze blood from the sharp cuts, and her feet began to look red from all of the blood. Her feet were now the least of Suyin's problems now, because they both are numb. The ray had been starting to illuminate through the window now, showing that there was not much time left until it fired. Pulling herself to a stand, Su grasped her husband's shoulders and violently shook him awake, but failed. He was breathing, but his awareness to the outside world had been gone. _

"_Please, Baatar wake up! Help us!" Suyin yelled at the top of her lungs, until she realized something else. The children._

_Her hands were greasy, not from sweat, but from below her. Her hands began to sink through Baatar's body, with a gray metallic liquid pouring out of him. He began to lose his body, melting away into the liquid that looked to be like the poison Su bent from Korra's body three years prior. The bed stained from the liquid metal. Su floated off the bed and she stopped right in front of the window. Su's face reflected the lavender that the spirit ray had, with pain and agony taking over. Closing her eyes, ready for her abrupt end to humanity, Su heard voices from the downstairs, "Mom! Help!", again she heard, "Mom! Help us!" and a one last call for help, "Mommm!" _

_Crawling towards the bedroom door, Su managed to get halfway, before collapsing again. Another sound came from the outside, like a propeller. 'What now?' Su thought, ignoring the other thoughts she had of stopping. It was her children out there that needed help. She can't just stand by and do nothing! Many painful movements got Suyin to the bedroom door. Her whole body was now covered in spots of blood and cuts from the glass._

_Pushing the door open, Suyin saw an opening at the end of the hall. She crawled forward, collapsing hard against the floor when she got out. There was a walkway in the opening, much like the ones found on airships. She grabbed the ledge from the molding of the wall and pulled herself up, with a groan. She could see a doorway opening off to a room, with her family in it. "Mom! Over here!" Wei and Wing waved in unison. The rest of her family was in the Metal Clan airship, also, waiting for her to join them._

_The smooth wall Su used as a support was what looked to be, untouched from the rumbling of before. No cracks were shown, and to be honest, the whole hallway was neat and orderly, despite the fact of a few minutes before. "Why hasn't that cannon blown up yet" From her realization, she sighed a bit of relief. The airship was a couple of feet away from Suyin, as she made it to the end of the hall. Limping to the last foot or so from the bridge, Suyin could hear something else happening. _

_First a crackle, then a louder crack, then a large pop sounded from the ceiling. The next thing Suyin knows is that some dust and little chunks of the roof came off the ceiling and hit her head. She looked up and saw that the whole roof had two large cracks in it, ready to burst at any moment. She tried to earth bend two support beams, but she noticed that her earth bending was gone. An evil laugh howled in her ears, and later came a deep man's voice from out of nowhere, "There is no use in fighting, and you have been chi-blocked!" The entire roof came crashing down on top of her, the impact setting her on her stomach, lying face down as the rest of the roof came crashing in. Darkness flashed in Suyin's eyes._

And then she woke up.

The bed was hot, wet, and sticky. The nightmare was finally over and Su could not be happier. She was fatigued, even with a full night's rest. Wiping the drops of sweat that covered her forehead, Su pushed back the covers on top of her bed. When she got out of bed, she saw an imprint of her body, making the white dry section of the sheet covered in a gray wet section. Taking off her clothes and taking the bedsheet and covers off, Su headed for the bathroom. First she got a tad bit of relief from splashing her face with ice cold water, and then she filled the bathtub with cool water to clean up. Su got a fresh towel from the linen closet, which smelt like fire lilies. Inhaling the scent, Su decided to put the towel down and take a first dip into the bathtub. Stepping in the bitterly cold bathtub, Su started to wash herself with a bar of soap. It smelt like fresh, crisp cinnamon. After a couple of rewashes, Su sat back in the tub, relaxing even more than before. Other than the chilling water, it was actually pretty nice. The whole room around her was warm and inviting, with the nice vanilla crème color on the walls. The trip she was on right now felt so… _enlightening_. She never had these kinds of dreams come to her, letting her realize how special her family was to her, and all the traumatization she went through two months can really bring down a person. After a couple of more minutes of just lying in silence, the dream came back to mind again.

_I understand some of my dream. I know I miss my family very much, which could be part of it. The spirit ray was something that happened in the past, which I am probably still afraid of, I get that part. I just don't understand about the roof caving on me or that creepy voice, which apparently chi-blocked me. Maybe time will be the best cure, for right now._

Clearing her mind about any past experiences, Su slowly shut her eyes, and relaxed some more. Time away from such a busy lifestyle can be very beneficial. Inhaling the cinnamon aroma, now taking over the bathroom, Suyin decided it was time to get out of the tub. Taking the white towel from the counter, Su fully dried herself, and wrapped herself in the towel. She fetched another set of her clothes from the suitcase and slid them on. It felt good for her to feel like herself, or at least her _normal _self again. She put her headpiece on the crown of her forehead and her necklace around her neck. Both perfectly fell into place. She made final alterations to her outfit, and smoothed it off, looking nice for the day. "Wait, what am I even going to do today? Lin's at work, so it's just me." She took all of the dirty fabric to the hamper and headed down the hall for breakfast. She had an apple with a glass of water, which was filling enough for her.

Setting the core of the apple down on the table, Su asked herself, "What to do in the big city?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise this story will involve more of Su and Kuvira. It might happen in the next chapter, you never know… ;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
